Apagón
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: La gente cree que los apagones son molestos, pero para cierta castaña no lo son ya, aparentemente.


Hello chicos, aquí viene uno más de mis aportes, o sea traducciones... xD

Este viene de parte de una de mis Diosas:

**Ryuamakusa4eva**

Son una serie de One-shot con continuidad, aparentemente eran puros One-shot, pero la idea le surgía una tras otra... Ok, basta de palabras vacías y vamos a lo interesante.

Disclaimer: K-ON! no es mío, de serlo en vez de que Mio golpeara a Ritsu la besaría! xD

.

.

.

BLACKOUT

**-Apagón-**

Había caído la noche, me acosté en mi cama, el aburrimiento podía verse claramente en mi cara. No podía desviar mis ojos de ese techo blanco, ¡ese techo se volvió entretenido! ...claro, eso fue sarcasmo, ¿quién querría ver ese plano, blanco y aburrido techo?

Normalmente no estoy así de aburrida, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Mamá y Papá salieron, mi hermano, al que siempre uso para no aburrirme, salió con ellos... ¡No tenía nada que hacer!

...Bueno, no realmente, mi mejor amiga, Mio, supo que estaría sola en casa. Así que decidió dormir aquí, pero estaba tomando un baño y el aburrimiento me devoraba. No podía molestarla, no podía verla, no podía tocarla, no podía sentirla, no podía-

-Alto, estaba empezando a dejarme llevar.

Dejé salir un suspiro. Ahora que pensaba en ella, recordé algo que descubrí hace tiempo. Yo, Ritsu Tainaka, estoy enamorada de alguien, y de nadie más que mi mejor amiga, que es del mismo sexo que yo.

Y aún no sé si soy lesbiana, o bisexual, para mí, soy del tipo neutral. Pero la idea de estar con un chico me molestaba, y también el estar con otra chica que no sea Mio. Lo que claramente sabía es que no negare, no podía negar el hecho de que estoy enamorada de una chica, no sentí que fuera necesario hacerlo.

LUCHÉ contra mis propios sentimientos hace un año, pero últimamente me he sentido estúpida, pensé que sólo estaba enamorada de alguien y que no había nada de malo. Me repetí esa oración una y otra vez y finalmente me calmé.

Pero, mi descubrimiento y aceptación de mis sentimientos me hizo sentir peor, porque había veces en las que mi corazón casi explotaba porque ella se sentaba a mi lado, me tocaba y reía conmigo. Una vez casi pierdo el control y por poco la beso, gracias a Dios reaccioné y la besé en la mejilla, luego comencé a reírme, actuando como si la estuviera molestando.

Para mi suerte, ella no había descubierto nada sobre mis sentimientos, podía aceptar que estoy enamorada de una chica, que es mi mejor amiga, pero ¿qué pensaría la persona en cuestión?

No había garantía de que ella me aceptara, especialmente si ella era de la que estoy enamorada.

No es que el mundo fuera como en esos mangas, animes o películas donde las cosas pasan tranquilamente, donde uno dice "Te amo" y el otro contesta "Yo también te amo" y luego se besan, salen, se separan por alguna razón, pero luego se encuentran años después, se casan y blah blah blah.

Esto era la realidad, donde no siempre las cosas resultan como queremos, sino al revés, como tememos. Tenía miedo de perderla, tenía miedo de no estar cerca de ella, tenía miedo de su rechazo.

El miedo me hacía guardar mis sentimientos en un rincón de mi corazón, aunque el miedo no fue suficiente para evitar que mi cuerpo y mente enloquecieran por ella.

Cuanto más lo contenía, más la anhelaba, cuanto más trataba de dejar de pensar en ella, más aparecía en mi cabeza, y cuanto más quería evitar pensar en cosas pervertidas sobre ella, más tenía que ir al baño.

Y... cuanto más la menciono así, más se aloca mi corazón.

Miraba, y miraba. Ese plano, blanco y aburrido techo a veces me ayudaba a dejar de pensar. Realmente me mareo cuando pienso demasiado en ella y mis sentimientos, y no, no digo que el amor duela.

Pero el amor te hace tonto.

...Eso es lo que creo, por enamorarme me volví tonta y más tonta, porque últimamente todo lo que pensaba solamente era Mio y Mio, y Mio en ropa casual, Mio en ropa formal, Mio en ropa atrevida, Mio en moe moe kuyn, Mio en bikini, RoMio, y Mio desn-

...¿esperen, el techo se puso oscuro?

Me levanté y vi alrededor, finalmente comprendí que había sido un apagón. Gruñí en molestia y me senté en la cama completamente callada, pude ver que afuera también estaba oscuro, así que el apagón no fue provocado porque algo estuviera mal con el generador de la casa.

Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron finalmente a la oscuridad, escuchaba muchos pasos, fruncí el ceño y noté que los pasos se acercaban más y más a mi cuarto, tuve cuidado cuando estaban justo en frente de la puerta, y cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, grité levemente por la sorpresa, y poco después, se oyeron otros pasos y luego sentí que algo me apretaba, fuerte.

Me senté en la cama con este... algo que me apretaba.

Luego olí algo, algo con lo que estoy familiarizada...

El aroma de Mio.

Escuchaba sollozos, y sin duda alguna _eso_ que me apretaba era la chica que me flechó.

"Uuh... ehm... ¿Mio?" la llamé mientras colocaba mi mano en su cabeza.

Sollozó más "R-Ritsu... tengo... e-es un..."

Suspiré y acaricié su cabeza. "Si-si, sé del problema, sólo cierra tus ojos y sigue abrazándome, más fuerte, si se puede." Y así lo hizo, no sé si debía gritar y rodar en la cama o no, la felicidad de tener a tu amor abrazándote era... insoportable.

Continuó sollozando y abrazándome fuerte, no pude evitar envolverla con mis brazos y sostenerla cerca de mí, prácticamente me volví su sábana personal, y no me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Su acelerada respiración se calmó un poco y sus sollozos desaparecieron.

Mio enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y se tranquilizo más, no sé si lo hizo adrede o no, lo que sé es que mi respiración se congeló, y mi corazón latió más rápido cuando sentí su cálida respiración y sus suaves labios rozaron mi sensible piel.

Casi gemía, sólo cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio inferior, mi respiración se aceleró al igual que la sangre en mi cuerpo, sentí que llegaba hasta mi cara porque sentía mucho calor. Luego, cuando su respiración se normalizo un poco, sentí que estaba temblando.

Parecía que se había calmado un poco, pero todavía estaba asustada por el apagón. Mio mordió su labio, y ¿cómo lo supe? Porque sentí que sus dientes rozaron mi piel, mi respiración se congeló nuevamente y mi cara se puso roja.

Mio, si sigues provocándome así voy a violarte.

...Definitivamente es lo que hubiera dicho de no ser porque mordí fuertemente mi labio.

Luego escuché que un murmullo salió de sus labios "R-Ritsu... di algo... esta... silenciosa situación me asusta..." ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que diga que me estás provocando?

Traté de no tartamudear. "E-eh... ¿qué quieres que diga?..." Claro que no voy a decir que estoy excitada.

"N...No lo sé... ¿canta?"

"Demonios ¡No!"

"P-pero..." comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Que rayos, ¿es un bebé?

Pero no puedo decirle que no cuando actúa así de linda. "...Argh...muy bien... como digas" tomé un profundo respiro, y luego comencé a cantar la primer X canción que llegó a mi cabeza, "¿Por favor dime por qué las aves... cantan cuando estás cerca de mí...? ¿Cantan cuando estás cerca de mí...?"

"Dicen que soy una idiota..." di otro profundo respiro y continué con una baja y suave voz "Por amarte profundamente... Por amarte en secreto..."

Hubo silencio.

La persona de entre mis brazos temblaba más, lo que me hizo levantar una ceja en confusión. "¿M-Mio...?"

Y una risa escapó de sus labios, "¡Ritsu... eso fue... cursi!" me sonrojé, miré a otro lado y refunfuñé.

"Como si tus cancioncitas no fueran cursis..." murmuré y mordí mi labio, sintiéndome aún avergonzada.

No podía creer que eligiera esa canción de entre todas, cabeza estúpida.

"No sabía que escucharas ese tipo de canciones, Ritsu."

"Es culpa tuya que escuche canciones tan... ¡ah! Quiero decir, ¡tus canciones cursis me hacen querer escuchar otras canciones cursis!" Esos sonó totalmente tonto, mi maldita boca y yo, casi se me escapa.

"¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?"

"Me pegaste tu cursilería" se quedó en silencio, y la miré con confusión.

"¿...Mio...?"

Mio tembló repentinamente, y luego dijo, "¿E-escu... chaste... e-eso?" fruncí el ceño y traté de escuchar el sonido del que hablaba, y lo escuché, se oyeron unos pasos a la distancia.

"¡Miau!" gritó repentinamente un gato desde afuera de la casa.

Mio brincó del susto y me abrazó fuertemente. "¡EEEK!" le agradecí mentalmente al gato.

"Vamos Mio... sólo es un gato." no contestó, sólo hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, y mi sangre volvió a subir hasta mis mejillas. Pude sentir que temblaba nuevamente, no tuve más remedio que acariciar su cabeza, ni yo misma sé que hacer cuando está así de asustada.

Luego recordé algo. Puse mi mano en la cama y traté de buscar algo, cuando sentí el bordo de una caja, la tomé, la abrí y saqué un... pocky. Lo puse en mi boca y sacudí la caja para llamar la atención de Mio.

Volteó hacia arriba, incluso cuando no podía ver nada, luego le dije, "¿Quieres un pocky?"

Sentí un ligero tirón en el pocky que sostenía con mis labios, sentí que su cara se acercaba a mí y mordió el pocky que tenía en mi boca. Dejé de respirar y mis ojos se abrieron completamente, no podía creerlo, mordió el pocky que tenía en mis labios, sentí su cálida respiración en mi rostro, y nuestras caras estaban realmente cerca.

Por favor, Mio... no me hagas perder el control...

"Pocky de fresa" murmuró mientras masticaba el pocky que había mordido, lo que me hizo comer el que tenía en la boca y no podía pensar en nada más que cómo tocaban sus labios el Pocky, creo que en verdad voy a volverme una tonta, una pervertida.

Algo llegó a mi mente, se me ocurrió una traviesa Idea, no pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Tomé otro Pocky, lo sostuve con mi boca, y se lo ofrecí.

Si, entendió que el pocky era para ella, y parecía que no sabía que lo sujetaba con mi boca. Como esperaba, acercó su cara más y yo contuve la respiración. Cuando lo mordió, también lo hice yo, así nuestras caras se acercaron DEMASIADO.

Lo que tenía en mente es que se diera cuenta, gritara y me golpeara en la cabeza. Pero no, siguió comiéndolo, abrí por completo mis ojos, su cara comenzaba a acercarse más y más...

Y luego todo pasó.

Mordía el pocky poco a poco, sujetó mis brazos, me puso la piel de gallina. Cuando su cara estaba sólo a unos centímetros, gracias a la Luna, vi la orilla de su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sujetando mis brazos fuertemente, cuando sentí su respiración realmente cerca, no perdí tiempo en morder la última parte del pocky y nuestros labios se tocaron.

No pude pensar más, mandé todos mis pensamientos a la esquina más recóndita de mi mente y moví mis labios contra los suyos con besos de fantasma, sus labios temblaron cuando apreté su cintura con mis brazos y la acercaba más a mí.

No podía ver nada, no podía ver su cara, pero sentí que sus labios se presionaban más a los míos. Fue cuando mi mente perdió el control, la empuje a la cama y me puse sobre de ella, nuestros labios se despegaron y coloqué mi frente en la suya. No podía ver donde estaban sus ojos, pero lo sentí, sentí que sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

No dijimos ninguna palabra, sólo nos mirábamos en la oscuridad. Sentí que ya no estaba cegada por esa oscuridad, de algún modo podía verla, podía ver todo en ella.

Sentí que sus brazos se movían de mis hombros a mi nuca, luego se acercó, deslizó sus dedos entre mi cabello y comenzó a masajearlo.

Finalmente regresé a la Tierra: Mio estaba debajo de mí.

Con esas acciones quería decirme algo, necesitaba hablar, preguntarle que quería decir. El pequeño rayo de esperanza estaba enfrente de mí.

"...Ritsu..." dejé de respirar, me sorprendió mucho que ella dijera algo antes que yo.

Era suficiente... tenía que... tenía que...

"Mi-"

Pero no, no pude decir nada porque Mio me calló con sus labios. Abrí mis ojos completamente, mi sangre subió hasta mis mejillas. Mio movió sus labios y yo, inconscientemente, profundicé el beso al inclinar mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus labios una vez más, decidí que no se necesitaban palabras, sólo tenía que hablarle a través de mis acciones. Con eso, puse mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la acerqué más.

Un suave grito escapó de su boca, tomé esa oportunidad para deslizar mi lengua dentro de su boca, volvió a gritar. No me empujo ni nada, sino frotó su lengua con la mía, mandando cargas eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo. Esto provocó que quisiera frotar ansiosamente su lengua, jaló mi cabello y yo me quejé un poco, seguí con el beso francés sin ganas de parar.

Pero claro, como somos humanas normales, necesitábamos aire, así que nos separamos. Jadeamos levemente y nos quedamos en esa posición.

Aún sin aire, tartamudeó "...R-Ritsu... tu... yo..."

"Te amo."

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca perfectamente, sin señal que me faltara el aire. Esperé en silencio por su respuesta, todavía mantenía mi esperanza.

"¿En... serio...?"

"¿Eh?" esto me confundió, ¿por qué de repente sonó tan sorprendida?

Ella respondió a mi confusión besándome ligeramente unas veces, y su último beso, me lo dio profundamente. La ansiedad pudo sentirse en sus labios, le respondí con la misma pasión, ansiedad y lujuria. La forma en la que nos besamos comenzó a volverse salvaje, jaló mi labio tierna pero fuertemente.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla antes de abrir mi boca y dejarla dominarme, la forma en que me besaba me sorprendió, no sabía que Mio pudiera ser así de salvaje. Mio dejó mis labios mientras yo quería más de sus besos, jadeaba y estaba a punto de protestar, pero me jaló hacia ella y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, provocando que me quedara callada.

Luego escuché un murmullo salir de su boca. "...Me alegro..."

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, busqué su mano, la tomé, la coloqué cerca de su cabeza y la entrelacé con la mía. Miró hacia arriba, sentí que me estaba sonriendo. Me incliné y besé su nariz ligeramente, aunque no _en la nariz_, debido a la oscuridad, justo antes de darle besos desde ahí hasta su cuello.

Gimió por el contacto de mis labios en su cuello, la lamí ligeramente antes de morder su palpitante piel, y gimió mi nombre suavemente. Mi mente estaba enloqueciendo, su suave voz hizo que la bestia dentro de mí saliera de su jaula.

Pero tenía que controlarme, no podía volverme salvaje con la persona que amo, o sino huiría de mi. Decidí detenerme ahí y acostarme a lado de ella, Mio rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me dio un besito en los labios, lo que me hizo sonreír.

"...Veo que ya no le temes a la oscuridad, Mio"

"...Es tu culpa..." dijo y yo reí.

"...De todas formas... ehm... entonces... somos... ya sabes..." dudaba y ella respondió mi pregunta besando mis labios nuevamente, esta vez por más tiempo. Cuando se separó yo la sostuve cerca de mí, mi frente tocaba la suya.

Luego recordé algo. "...Pero... ¿qué hay de tus padres? Sabes que con los míos no hay problema, ¿pero los tuyos?"

"...Escaparé contigo si es necesario." me sonrojé con sus palabras, pensar que estaría dispuesta a huir conmigo era muy... adorable.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo? Oh traviesa, traviesa Mio..." me golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza antes de que pusiera su cabeza en mi cuello.

"¿Quieres dormir...?" le pregunté suavemente, sentí que movió su cabeza arriba y abajo lentamente en mi cuello, tomé la sábana y nos tapé.

"Te... amo..." fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse dormida, mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo dijo, le sonreí y besé su frente.

Justo cuando retiraba mis labios de ahí, las luces regresaron, cubrí mis ojos con mi mano porque aún no se ajustaban a la luz. Cuando lo hicieron, mentalmente le agradecí al apagón, si no hubiera pasado, no habría sido capaz de sentir sus labios y no hubiera ocurrido la confesión.

Así que si, creo que comienzan a gustarme los apagones.

El miedo de perderla ha desaparecido de mi corazón, ahora puedo acostarme a su lado sin tener que esconder mis sentimientos, ahora podré mirarla con mis sentimientos reflejados en mis ojos. Miré a Mio, que ya no estaba abrazándome, ahora estaba acostada a mi lado con una sonrisa marcada en su durmiente cara, sonreí por su inocente expresión que siempre me ha cautivado.

Luego mi mente se detuvo de golpe cuando noté una cosa.

El miedo me invadió nuevamente, mi respiración se aceleró un poco, cubrí mi rostro con mi mano y gruñí. Era el miedo de no poder contenerme y terminar lastimándola porque la lujuria estaba comenzando a abrumarme.

Mi cabeza palpitaba tanto que dolía, traté de calmarme, la idea de pasar la noche sin miedo era ahora algo imposible, este sentimiento de lujuria era demasiado para manejarlo.

Maldije en mi mente y me preguntaba si Mio lo había hecho a propósito.

...Me pregunto si sabía que sólo estaba usando sus bragas.

**THE END**

…**digo EL FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, este fue el primer fanfic de ésta chica, o eso creo…

Si han leído la versión original tal vez se den cuenta que era mala (don't offense Ryu ^^)… pero sabiendo algunas reglas de escritura creo que lo pude mejorar un poco. Sí crees que hice un buen trabajo no olvides dejar un comentario (¡también si es un asco!)

- Si te interesan lo demás "episodios" dímelo y los seguiré trabajando (si te gusta el Yuri Lemon XD) sino buscaremos algo mejor.

PD: Odio que acá en mi tierra no vendan Pockys, tengo que esperar cada año a una ExpOtaku T_T


End file.
